Passionate Love
by Gaypowa
Summary: Depuis que Blaine était à New York, Kurt et lui n'avait pas eu beaucoup de moment seul à seul. Donc quand l'appartement était vide, il n'allait pas se gêner pour en profiter.


**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Aujourd'hui, un petit OS Klaine ! Avec lemon en plus. Donc cet OS a été "commandé" par ma KH. J'espère qu'il te plaira. XD**

**Bonne lecture ! :3**

* * *

Kurt était allongé sur son lit avec de la musique dans les oreilles en attendant que Blaine revienne de chez Sam. Rachel était sortit, et Santana était toujours sur son île avec Brittany. Depuis que les tensions avec Blaine étaient redescendues, il se sentait mieux. Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimait être fâché pendant une mille ans contre quelqu'un.

Il arrêta sa musique et décida d'attendra sur le canapé du salon, il zappa les émissions qui passaient sur l'écran de la télévision, puis il s'arrêta sur une émission qu'il ne regarde qu'à moi. Blaine lui manquait déjà alors que ça ne faisait que quelques heures qu'il était chez Sam. Kurt se sentait ridicule d'être aussi accroc à Blaine, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que lui.

La porte du loft s'ouvrit enfin et Kurt découvrit une Blaine souriant avec les joues rougies à cause du froid. Kurt lui sourit en retour. Blaine enleva son manteau, son cache oreilles, ses gants et s'installa aux côtés de son fiancé et l'embrassa.

- «Pourquoi t'es tout seul ?»

Kurt haussa les épaules.

- «Des fois, ça fait du bien un peu de solitude.», répondit-il.

Il n'allait tout de même avouer qu'il était resté là pour l'attendre. Même pas en rêve.

Blaine posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit-ami et ils regardèrent l'émission dont ils ne connaissaient même pas le nom.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à traîner dans l'appartement, à danser comme des fous sur une chanson au hasard, à jouer à se chatouiller, s'attraper, se sauter dessus comme des enfants. C'était les moment comme ça, rien que tous les deux, qu'ils appréciaient.

Épuisé, Blaine s'écroula sur le canapé. Quand Kurt le vit dans cette position, un petit sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il s'approcha sur canapé et s'allongea sur Blaine et commença à l'embrasser, d'abord doucement, puis plus langoureusement. Quand l'air se fit de plus en plus rare, ils se séparèrent. La lueur de désir dans les yeux de Kurt fit sourire Blaine, c'était rare que ce soit Kurt qui fasse le premier pas pour ce genre de choses.

Blaine indiqua la chambre. Ils y entrèrent et recommencèrent à s'embrasser sur le lit. Le brun passa ses mains froides sous le pull de son fiancé. Le contact les fit frissonner tous les deux. Kurt se redressa pour retirer le haut de Blaine. Il posa ses mains sur le corps bronzé. Il pourrait passer des heures à le contempler. Blaine fit de même, et envoya balader le haut du châtain.

Blaine se rallongea sur son amant et le contact de leurs torses les fit gémirent. Ils s'embrassèrent, puis Blaine commença à dévier sur le cou pâle pour suçoter la peau et y laissa des traces rouges. Il continua sa descente et arriva au torse. Il prit un téton délicatement entre ses deux et le suça jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne dur. Il fit subir le même sort au deuxième et remonta pour embrasser son amoureux.

Kurt inversa les positions afin de se retrouver au dessus, et déposa pleins de petits baisers sur le torse de Blaine, qui gémissait. Il suçota les tétons et continua à descendre. La bosse dans apparente dans le jean serré du brun ne fit qu'accentuer le désir du châtain. Il retira le jean et le boxer partit avec. Un sexe gonflé apparut devant Kurt et il ne perdit pas de temps, il prit ce sexe dans sa main et commença à monter et à descendre, Blaine avait les yeux fermés et gémissait à chaque caresses. Kurt finit par prendre la verge en bouche. Blaine grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et posa ses mains sur la tête de Kurt pour lui imposer son rythme. C'était divin.

Le châtain remonta pour embrasser l'autre garçon. Leurs langues entrèrent dans une danse endiablée. Blaine inversa les positions et arrêta le baiser. Il souleva les jambes de Kurt et écarta les deux fesses blanches pour avoir accès au petit anneau de chair. Il lécha l'anus à plusieurs reprises puis y entra un doigt, il sentit l'autre garçon se crisper, il attendit qu'il s'habitue et quand Kurt entama des vas-et-viens, Blaine bougea le doigt, il atteignit le point sensible, le châtain gémit fortement.

- «Plus, Blaine.», supplia t-il.

Il entra un second doigt, le châtain ne se retenait plus de gémir ou de crier.

Un autre doigt vint rejoindre les deux autres. Une fois que l'anus fut assez dilaté, le brun retira ses doigts. Kurt grogna à la sensation de vide. Blaine déroula un préservatif sur son sexe, et appliqua du lubrifiant dessus. Il se replaça derrière son fiancé et l'embrassa.

Il entra lentement en lui. Pour éviter de lui faire, et pour qu'il s'habitue. Kurt était serré autour de lui, c'était exquise. Blaine se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour éviter de gémir trop fort, mais comme ils étaient seuls, il ne se retint plus et entra totalement en Kurt en gémissant. Il attendit que le garçon sous lui, lui donne la permission de bouger.

- «Vas-y.»

Il commença à entrer et sortir son sexe. Kurt crier, mais pas de douleur, ce n'était que du plaisir. Blaine n'était pas mieux. Il se sentait défaillir. Il n'arrêtait pas de gémir.

Il donnait de puissants coups de reins, ses testicules tapaient contre les fesses pâle de Kurt. Il prit en main le sexe demandeur du châtain et commença à le masturber. Kurt ne savait plus où donner de la tête, toutes ces sensations d'un coup, c'était merveilleux.

C'est dans un long soupir quand Kurt se libéra dans la main de son amant.

Blaine tarda à jouir dans le préservatif alors qu'il était toujours en Kurt.

Il se retira doucement, ce qui n'empêcha pas l'autre garçon de grogner. Le brun jeta le préservatif dans la petite corbeille.

Ils allèrent prendre une douche pour se décrasser un peu et retournèrent dans la chambre, et ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et l'autre.

* * *

**Et voilà. Laissez une review, pour me donner votre avis, et surtout car ça fait plaisir à l'auteur. :')**

**Bisous, à la prochaine.**

**Kéz.**


End file.
